Dark Child Series: Story 1 - Luminara Fairy of Balance
by CalmChaosangel101
Summary: This is a what if Bloom had Darkar's child idea. Luminara is a character that I thought would suite her family background. She has two ablilities one light one dark. Read the first chapter to find out. :p
1. Chapter 1 Bloom POV

Note from the Author

Hi people this story is an alternate ending to winx club when Bloom turned Rouge I decided to do this because of two things what would Bloom and Darkar's child be like? I asked myself since Bloom originally was filled with a positive outlook on life and Darkar well evil I thought that a Fairy of Balance would be just perfect. Second reason well because this story is super similar to the Greek mythology story of Hades and Persephone. Any who enjoy the first Chapter of "Luminara Fairy of Balance"

Laminara Dark Child Fairy of Balance

Chapter 1: The Curse of Darkar

Bloom watched as her daughter Laminara practiced gaining control of her dark power. Her daughter was now ten and was able to control her powers better than Bloom could have at that age. Thanks to Darkar Bloom regrettably thought her first child had been born both half good and half evil. Her husband Sky still loved her and took Luminara in as if she was his own daughter giving her the father she so rightfully deserved. When Bloom had been under Darkar's influence she made the worse mistake possible. Giving herself over to the dark side of magic. In doing so she had lost not only her virginity she lost her emotions. Her heart broke every time she thought about it but she also felt sorry for the dark phoenix Lord. Though she held on to the hatred for him in order to keep some sanity she wondered what was going on through Darkar's mind when he turned her into Dark Bloom. Perhaps she would never know but one thing was certain Darkar was not gone. She was absolute on that. When she had healed herself Darkar did indeed vanish but before he had completely disappeared Bloom heard his voice whisper the last words that she had heard from him before he used a spell to disappear into the shadows where "I will leave my legacy to you Bloom that's a promise"

At the time Bloom hadn't been bothered until she got back to Alfia to sleep a bit. Then it sank in the painful awareness Darkar had taken her virginity and in doing so he planned on getting her pregnant in case something went wrong.

Now after several years Bloom planned on turning Darkar's Child into the best fairy possible at Alfia. When she had told her friends Flora, Musa, Techna, Stella, and Aisha about what had happened her friends being her friends helped her in her hour of despair. Stella began creating new designs of clothing for the baby while flora made several teas for Bloom. Bloom had suggested that her friends not tell the headmistress until she and Sky got married. Luckily her friends agreed Flora was able to stop Blooms child from fully developing for only a year. Which was all the time Bloom needed before graduating Alfia. Afterwards she and Sky had gotten married since he was still engaged to her. Once she had been married to Sky the spell Flora had placed was broken in doing so the baby of Darkar began to grow inside bloom yet again. Bloom did tell Sky who was both saddened and hurt yet embraced the new child though not his as his daughter and vowed to protect her no matter what.

Bloom thought of what would ever happen to the poor girl and hoped that Luminara would never have to meet her real father. Though one day she hoped to tell the girl the truth that she also deserved. Until then Bloom would protect her daughter as well as she could from Darkar.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkar's appearence

Dark Child Series: Luminara Fairy of Balance

Chapter 2: Reality Hurts

Luminara sat cross legged on the grass deep in thought and meditation. Her mother had signed her up for Alfea College for Fairies though she was still a very young Fairy by a few years her mother had insisted that Fairagonda teach the young fairy as a favor from a past student from Alfea. Luminara wasn't a fool though something about her was bothering her mother but what was it she thought.

"My child it's the past that haunts your mother" said a voice that she had never heard before.

"Who goes there?!" Luminara called out looking around she turned looking over her shoulder she saw no one "that doesn't mean that there isn't anything here" she thought.

"You my dear are most certainly correct" the voice said yet again.

"And I reply yet again who goes there show yourself coward" Luminara said turning to where she last heard the voice.

"You will have to find me first my child" the voice said yet again.

Luminara sensed the presence behind her it was a dark presence much darker than her own powers that she was able to control. As if by instinct she whispered "Shadow of the dark show yourself for I am of equal match to your abilities" Luminara said turning on the spot before the figure could disappear yet again. What she saw hiding in the shadows was what looked like a red skeleton of a man with red wings.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the figure that had been speaking to her.

Darkar was shocked his own daughter had the similarities of her mother by far. But she contained her father's composure in the face of an opponent. He had regretted what he had done to her mother to the point where his own kindness had begun to resurface. He was also very impressed that she did not run from him.

"I will ask again sir who are you?" Luminara said to the dark stranger.

Darkar replied "I cannot say my child for fear that the reality that I would tell you possibly would cause more harm than good"

Luminara walked over towards the figure that hid in the shadows and suddenly noticed something strangely familiar about the dark figure. Though he had a skeleton body he had the same composure as her not like her fathers. Sitting down next to the dark figure she replied to his statement "Try me I may be young but I am not blind something is troubling you. Now who are you?"

Darkar looked at the young girl whom was his daughter but had the likeness of her mother but one thing that he noticed about the child was that she had black and white hair one on each side. Sighing he answered her question. "I dear child am her real father Lord Darkar"

Luminara wasn't surprised the least it made sense since she didn't look like her other father. However she did look an awful lot like her mother. After a moment she looked at Darkar and said "That makes sense father" she said getting up from the ground and facing him giving him a smile. "Also here's my gift to you as your daughter" she said and began casting a spell "Humanum luminosa Lord Darkar" a blinding flash of light surrounded Lord Darkar before it subsided and standing instead of a skeleton was Lord Darkar in a brand new body himself completely unrecognizable.

Darkar just stared at his daughter amazed at her abilitiy and smiled "Thank you" he said before disappearing back into the shadows.

***Author Note: I truly enjoyed writing this chapter notice something key in this chapter bloom has a small amount of negativity in her and Darkar has a bit of goodness in him. If you are wondering why Luminara is the Fairy of Balance think of it like this (SHE IS YING AND YANG) in a fairy form. :p Which basically represents her real parents (Bloom x Darkar ) Think on it I will post chapter 3 ASAP. Peace out people. **


	3. Chapter 3: The gift of Luminara

Dark Child Series: Luminara Fairy of Balance

Chapter 3: The Gift of Luminara

**Darkar Pov:**

Darkar marveled at his restored form his daughter had been able to turn back the clock quite a bit. It was a wonder that she was able to control her powers at such a young age. She had even repaired his armor which surprised him even more. His armor was of dark phoenix metal only found in the dark caverns of Magix. The only way one could possibly repair it was using dark magic. Then again he thought his daughter did have some dark magic because of him chuckling as he walked towards Alfea college school for fairies there was a certain headmistress who would soon be in need of a professor. Casting a spell he changed his armor to that of a light sorcerer (like professor Avalon) sophisticated enough to gain entrance to the school. If he was to make amends Darkar thought why not start here. Also deciding on a name to cover up his history would also be important deciding that Professor Blaze Firebrand would suit just fine for him he walked through the gates of Alfea undetected and safe.

**Faiagonda Pov:**

Fairagonda listened as Professor Blaze explained his reasons for meaning to teach at Alfea she admitted that after the battle with Darkar teachers were running a bit slim. Also Blooms daughter Luminara would be joining the school and from what she heard Luminara was very gifted indeed yet how she got her powers remained a mystery since Bloom had the power of the dragon flame which represented hope how the child had acquired in her blood a mix of dark magic was very curious indeed from what her former student had mentioned her daughter was in control of her powers at such a young age. Was both curious and impressive the girl of ten years was already more in control of her powers than her mother was who was also unaware of her powers at that age. Fairagonda wandered if there had been something more to the child's magic that met the eye. Now that Darkar was defeated the rest of magicx should rest easy for now. Finally addressing the new professor she responded,"Now Professor Firebrand what is your expierience in teaching?" "I've taught several classes in the old Red fountain before deciding to do some research of the abilities of light magic as well as teaching students different ways in order to tap into their inner strength." said Professor Firebrand. (aka Darkar)

Fairagonda looked to Professor Firebrand and said "Well Professor welcome to Alfea you got the job, we will be receiving a new student by the name of Luminara who has some..." Paused for a moment to find the right words before continuing "special abilities unlike the fairies here at Alfea. " looking up from her desk she said "Brace yourself Professor Firebrand this school year is going to be different."

**Darkar Pov: **

Darkar or Professor Firebrand began walking around the campus grounds in the garden. Just enjoying the peace and bliss of the day. He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't realize that he bumped into a familiar face. Luminara suddenly looked up ashamed replying "sorry father I wasn't watching where I was going." she said while picking up her things and walking and with him. "So did you get in father?" Luminara asked Darkar smiling up at him. "Yes child I did thanks to you..." pausing for a moment to contemplate his thoughts."How did Fairagonda not sense my dark presence?" he asked very curious about how his daughter was able to sneak him into the most protected school in Magix. Waiting for her answer. Luminara finally answered "I place a belief spell on your armor so that whatever you said during the interview would be changed throughout the past in that way you would basically be lying but also telling the truth." said Luminara somewhat ashamed that she had used her powers for that purpose. Darkar marveled at his daughters quick thinking because strangely enough as he thought about it that is exactly what he would have done. Finally looking down to his daughter he smiled down at her proud that she never gave up practicing her magic. Finally breaking the silence Darkar said "I'm proud of you Luminara" before heading back into the school.

**Note from Author**

**Ok done I love this chapter because it is a nice little Father Daughter moment hope you like chapter 3 let me know how you like it and Review. See yah in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Past versus the present

Luminara Fairy of Balance

Chapter 4: The past versus the present

Luminara looked up at her father and smiled he had been proud of her achievement's something that she had never understood. Walking side by side she thought of asking about how he met her mother.

"Father.." she paused hoping that he could shed some light on the topic. She chuckled at her ironic joke. Before continuing the topic. "How did you come across mother? she has never told me about you before What happened?" Darkar paused before responding. His daughter was as inquisitive as her mother. "Your mother and I met under extreme circumstances" He finally said telling a half truth. "What happened? " Luminara replied. Although Darkar was mostly evil he would not corrupt his daughter with what he did from his past. As he tried to remember what he had done he noticed that his memory of his former self was fading and his new form was emerging. Finally responding to the curious child he said "I once ruled a kingdom of darkness and although it was a very large kingdom it also was very lonely. At the time I will not lie.." turning to the little girl standing next to him. "I was once evil and dark thus was given the name Lord Darkar" he sighed. "I have regretted what I did to your mother and have hoped to do right ever since" he said before turning back to his daughter finding that she was smiling.

"What was your dark kingdom like father?" Luminara asked. She was curious and wanted to know more waiting for her father to respond. Darkar on the other hand was a bit cautious with the question. "Why would she be curious about his old life?" he thought. "Then again it could be just a minor curiosity" thinking that there was nothing wrong with answering her question Darkar responded " The castle itself was built into an open cavern, several dark creatures lurked in the shadows to protect the castle." he said before turning to his daughter noticing that she was still intrigued. Deciding to end the tale half told he asked " Don't you have a class Luminara?"

Luminara stopped in her tracks "How'd you find out of my name father?" she asked. "The headmistress told me of who your mother logic Luminara is a special gift indeed." he said. Before taking Luminara to her first class.

Meanwhile in The Headmistress's office

Bloom was as nervous as she had been her first day at Alfea. Looking to the headmistress she knew that her old mentor could sense her nervousness.

"Now Bloom what ever is the matter?" Fairagonda said to her former student.

"Headmistress..." Bloom said before pausing again, "There is something you should know about Luminara."

"Hmmm and what may that be Bloom?" the headmistress replied. She could tell that Bloom was in an inner conflict at that moment because just the mention of Luminara Bloom looked like she might be ill.

"When Darkar turned me into dark bloom he ... he...took my virginity." said Bloom as fast as she could muster the words. "I had no idea at the time what had happened because of the dark spell that I could not fight."

Fairagonda listened as her former student told her sad tale. Until the end.

"Luminara is Darkar's daughter Fairagonda how to help her is a mystery to even me. All I know is that Darkar is still alive." Bloom finished. Before listening to what the headmistress had to say of the topic. Finally responding "Have you seen her practice her magic?" the headmistress looked to her former student.

"Yes and she has an equal amount of power from him as well. Headmistress she learned at a young age how to revive the weak and transform them into something entirely new." said Bloom a bit worried.

Fairagonda thought on this. "This may be a serious Bloom the child is remarkable with controlling her powers I shall give her that much but if she who you say she is she will have to be closely watched." she said before getting up from her desk she said "We have a new professor teaching at Alfea this year. His name is Professor Firebrand why don't you go and say hello because you shall be teaching the class as well."

"Yes headmistress" said Bloom getting up from her chair and heading over to her new classroom that she was to share with the new professor.


	5. Chapter 5 Uknown visitor

**Dark Child series story 1: Luminara Fairy of Balance**

**Chapter 5: Unknown visitor**

Bloom walked down the classroom Hall of Alfea College deep in thought. "Darkar is still alive I can just feel it." As she walked, she wondered, "Why am I so concerned about him anyway?" Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she walked into the classroom where she was to assist the new professor of Alfea College. Unknown to her that Darkar was closer than she thought and her senses were correct.

Professor Blaise Firebrand (aka Darkar) was in the middle of speaking to his daughter Luminara when there was a knock on the door motioning for Luminara to take her seat and act as if nothing had happened. While Professor Firebrand opened the door to find that Bloom was standing looking as beautiful as the first day he set eyes on her. "She still has that ability to make me head over heels" he thought then remembered her presence Collecting him self he let her pass into the classroom.

"Mrs. Bloom" he said opening the door to his classroom still shocked at the fact that she had changed dramatically. Her hair while although still contained its fiery hue she had also gotten a bit taller but her eyes showed her true age that had seen more then one should.

Bloom replied, "Professor Firebrand is it?" She said looking into the professors red-ish brown eyes and noticed something familiar about them but could not put her finger on it.

Professor Firebrand ignored the nagging thought of Bloom in the back of his mind and replied as best he could without cracking in his voice. "Yes that's correct." he said moving to the desk pretending to organize some papers when in reality he was trying to avoid her gaze to avoid contact with the woman he had once mistreated. If they had met under complete different circumstances then his life would have been so much easier. Nevertheless, what was past was past he could not change that fact or could he his daughter could change the past. Pushing the dark thought to the back of his mind he walked over to one of the windows and looked outside as a distraction and cover before he asked Bloom still attempting to keep his composure. "You must be here to assist me in adjusting here in Alfea am I correct?" He smiled his back still turned towards Bloom.

Bloom could sense the awkward atmosphere between herself and the professor as if he was attempting to avoid her. "That's strange" she thought as she walked over to where the professor was standing then heard him guess the reason she had been sent to help assist the new teacher and was shocked before she responded "Yes that is correct precisely" she said still a bit dumbfounded.

Professor Firebrand just chuckled and replied "Procedure in the teaching field Mrs. Bloom one must get accustomed to the environment." he said a bit of clever code intended but hopefully the young women didn't understand it before turning around and walking back towards his desk. "So Mrs. Bloom what did you wish to discuss with me?" he said as he organized a few of the papers still trying to avoid and do at least something productive.

Luminara just watched in anticipation as her father was trying his best to avoid her mother and chuckled "This should get interesting" she thought as she read one of her books to keep herself occupied but also kept an eye on her mother for she sensed that something may go astray and she might need to prevent such an event if the time came.

As Professor Firebrand finished his tasks, he looked up finally making eye contact with Bloom. "I apologize for being brief Mrs. Bloom but unfortunately there is nothing that needs assisting at the moment." he said before locking the secret compartment in his desk were he kept a certain magical object from his past that he wished to dispose as soon as he could. "In fact it's getting quite late already I really must be going," he said.

Bloom could tell something was afoot with the new professor he appeared a bit tense and was doing his best to remove her from the room. "Well if that is all then welcome to Alfea Professor if ever you have any questions the headmistress has told me to aid you if need be." she said then exited the room and closed the door. "Strange" she thought, "He seems so familiar some how." she said then shrugged her shoulders before she left for home.

Meanwhile back in the classroom...

Professor Firebrand sat slumped in a chair and put his hand over his eyes.

Luminara looked up from her reading and chuckled from where she sat invisible "Well that was interesting" she said and reappeared "Why didn't you tell her who you were father?" she asked a curious look on her face along with a smirk.

Blaise firebrand (Darkar) just looked at his curious daughter and chuckled. "Me and your mother met under a different circumstance one that occurred when my life was a dark and blank void." he said gave a skeptical look "Shouldn't you be heading back to your dorm Luminara?" he asked attempting to change the subject.

Luminara just sheepishly smiled "yah I guess so" she said before opening the classroom door. "Father" she looked at the dark wizard with a thought on her mind "Never mind" she said and exited the classroom. Heading to her own dorm to contemplate on today's events.

Blaise Firebrand just stayed where he sat and thought "What in Merlin's name have I done?" he thought as memories flooded back to him of his past life he sarcastically chuckled "I honestly do not blame Bloom for her fear of me." he thought then unlocked the secret compartment in his desk that revealed his old phoenix armor "I might as well destroy this for I am certain if this was found I'd be dead yet again." with that thought in his mind he shrunk the armor that still haunted him and was nothing but a reminder of his past as Darkar before he used his fire powers to destroy armor back into the dust that had formed it. Heaving a sigh of relief Blaise Firebrand said aloud his voice cracking. "Darkar is completely dead." he said as he smiled for the first time in a long while.

**Author Note: Hi people I apologize for the long wait for this chapter I almost lost the inspiration to write it but after reading through the story line again I am once again back on track. Thank you all of you wonderful reviewers for leaving a comment after the chapter it is greatly appreciated. You people are awesome!**

**And as a reward, here is chapter 5 of Luminara Dark child series. (Yes, it is going to be a series no spoilers) (Smiles) thank you all again and like I said before all of you are awesome. **


	6. Chapter 6 Author notice

Author Notice

Hi Guys thank you for all the wonderful Reviews for Dark Child story 1 I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed it. Now on to the news chapter 5 was the last chapter for the first story. Good news story 2 will be starting soon. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated pm me and tell me I am all ears to hear all of your wonderful thoughts. So now on to story 2 of Dark child series Calling it "New beginnings new troubles"

See you guys in story 2

-SourceressSofia101-


End file.
